bandsfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape The Fate
Escape the Fate is an American post-hardcore band from Las Vegas, Nevada formed in 2005 and originally from Pahrump, Nevada. They have released three EPs and three full-length studio albums. Dying Is Your Latest Fashion was the band's debut album and only album to feature vocalist Ronnie Radke. This War Is Ours, released on October 21, 2008, was the band's first album with Craig Mabbitt as the new lead vocalist. Their self-titled third studio album was released on November 2, 2010, first on the major label, DGC/Interscope, and their most successful album to date. Formation and Dying Is Your Latest Fashion (2005–2006) Before forming Escape the Fate, vocalist Ronnie Radke, bassist Max Green, drummer Robert Ortiz, lead guitarist Bryan Monte Money, and rhythm guitarist Omar Espinosa were in multiple bands together. In September 2005, Escape the Fate had won a local radio contest judged by My Chemical Romance. The gig awarded them the opportunity to open a show on the band's headlining tour with Alkaline Trio and Reggie and the Full Effect, which subsequently led to Escape the Fate's record deal with Epitaph. On May 23, 2006, the band released their debut EP titled There's No Sympathy for the Dead. The EP included two songs that were later on their full length album, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion. The EP was produced by Michael Baskette and helped earn the band attention from record labels and fans alike. After the EP's release, keyboardist Carson Allen left the band to join On the Last Day. On September 26, 2006 the band released their first full-length album, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion. Departure of Espinosa and Radke (2007) In 2007, during the Black on Black tour, rhythm guitarist Omar Espinosa left the band due to personal issues. Ronnie Radke was asked to leave the band after he was sentenced to prison in June 2008 for multiple run-ins with the law involving narcotics and battery for a fight that led up to the death of Michael Cook. As stated by Max Green, "First we couldn't tour out of the country, then out of the state." Mabbitt's arrival and This War Is Ours (2008–2010) Main article: This War Is Ours After the departure of Radke, former Blessthefall vocalist Craig Mabbitt joined the band, first as a temporary replacement, and then as a permanent member. This War Is Ours was released on October 21, 2008. It included the singles "The Flood", "Something", "10 Miles Wide", and "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)". It was the first Escape the Fate album featuring Craig Mabbitt as the vocalist. Before the tour for This War Is Ours, the band had never completed a full tour. The band later went on the This War Is Ours tour with Attack Attack!, Burn Halo, William Control, and Black Tide. "The Flood" has been released as downloadable content with the Warped Tour 01 Pack for the Rock Band games. The band joined Hollywood Undead and Atreyu on their fall tour, beginning October 16, and toured Europe during December.3 Escape the Fate announced via a MySpace bulletin that they would film a video for "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)" on January 9, 2010. It was filmed at the Yost Theater in Santa Ana, California. On February 15, 2010, Epitaph Records announced the re-release of the This War Is Ours album in deluxe CD/DVD edition. The CD includes two new never before heard songs, later identified to be "Bad Blood" and "Behind the Mask", an acoustic version of "Harder Than You Know", and an unreleased remix of "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)" called "This War Is Mine", remixed by the Shawn Crahan. It also came with a DVD that featured the new music video to "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)", as well as "Something", "The Flood", and "10 Miles Wide". It also comes with a world tour documentary and a behind the music feature.4 It released April 27, 2010.5 Escape the Fate toured Australia on the Soundwave Festival later that year.6 On April 2, 2010, the band released their music video for "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine II)" on MySpace video. Escape the Fate also participated in the concert, Extreme Thing, and in May, The Bamboozle.7 Self-titled album (2010–present) Main article: Escape the Fate (album) In an interview during Warped Tour 2009, Max Green stated that the album will feature a song co-written by Mick Mars of Mötley Crüe, who approached Escape the Fate to collaborate on some songs, but later was revealed that they decided against putting the song on the album and saving for a future release.8 Starting July 24, 2010, they set off on tour for South and Central America, the country's toured are Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Colombia and Venezuela.9 On July 26, 2010, Escape the Fate announced via MySpace some new updates on the album. They officially said that the new record will be released through major record label, DGC/Interscope, and produced by Don Gilmore (Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine, Hollywood Undead). It's release was set for November 2nd, 2010. Max Green commented on it, saying, "This record is the cure for the modern day music epidemic, We are wiping the slate clean and re-writing rock music as you know it.” Escape The Fate were set to take on a United States, Canada, and Europe tour prior to release of the album, with Bullet For My Valentine, Drive A and Black Tide, but later forfeited their spot due to Max Green admitting to rehab..101112 On August 31, 2010, the band released the album's first single, "Massacre."13 Their second single, and first official one to be released to radio stations, "Issues", from the self titled album, Escape the Fate, leaked via KROQ Radio on the 9th of September,14 and later officially released the single, "Issues", on September 15, 2010.13 The music video of "Issues", premiered September 28th on Youtube.15 December 21, the next single released was "City of Sin" with a music video for it on Youtube. On January 11, 2011, the band performed live in "Tues Show" (Fuel.tv) the song "Issues" and "Gorgeous Nightmare" with the special collaboration of Kevin Thrasher (of Lovehatehero).16 On June 15, 2011, the band release a music video for their next single off the self-titled album, "Gorgeous Nightmare". The video was directed by Robby Starbuck, who has previously worked with Asking Alexandria and Silverstein. On August 19, 2011, the band announced via Facebook that Monte Money would be taking a break from touring but will still be in the band. Kevin Thrasher, who has worked with the band in the past, will be substituting for Monte. It was also announced that Max Green returned to the band after taking a break through the first half of 2011 to recover from his addiction with drugs through rehab. “I’m feeling great and am glad to be back with my band. Escape The Fate is my life. This is where I belong.”, Max Green said. Tours The Dead Masquerade (2011) The band realizes for the first time, a headlining tour, for the promotion of its new self titled album, bringing along Alesana, Motionless in White, Get Scared and Drive A, across U.S. and Canada that initiates in January and ended in March. A second leg of their headlining tour, the Dead Masquerade Down Under, was added during mid-tour, announced a small tour in Australia, bringing along Pierce the Veil as co-headliners. Raid the Nation (2011) After the conclusion of their headlining tour, The Dead Masquerade, and announcing a number of festivals, including Rocklahoma, Rock on the Range, Lazerfest, Download Festival, and Uproar Festival, the band also announced through Twitter and Facebook that they would embark on a spring co-headlining tour with Papa Roach and RED, spanning from March–May 2011 across the U.S. Band members Current members Craig Mabbitt — lead vocals (since 2008) Bryan Money — lead guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (since 2004) Max Green — bass, backing vocals, unclean vocals (since 2004) Robert Ortiz — drums, percussion (since 2004) Touring members Michael Money — rhythm guitar (2008–2010) Kevin "Thrasher" Gruft — lead guitar (since 2011) TJ Bell — bass, backing vocals (2010–2011) Former members Ronnie Radke — lead vocals (2004–2008) Carson Allen — keyboards, synthesizers, vocals (2005–2006) Omar Espinosa — rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2004–2007)